


Candy Canes and Silver Lanes Aglow

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [4]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Candy Canes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Juliet's a flirt, Married Life, Post-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Shawn loves her a lot, Suggestive Themes, honestly its ambiguously somewhere after they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: It's just a quiet day at the station but luckily Juliet has both her husband and a candy cane for company.Written for day 4 of the 12 Days of Psychmas
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	Candy Canes and Silver Lanes Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out fairly chill and then kinda ran away with me, not that I'm complaining.
> 
> _Prompt: Candy Canes_

There were only two things at the moment that were keeping Juliet from spiraling into a pit of insanity and paperwork. One was her husband who sat on the other side of her desk, cracking jokes and waving to every officer that passed by her office window and the other was the half unwrapped candy cane in her hand.

Jotting down another note about her latest arrest, she pops the uncovered half of the candy cane into her mouth, a ghost of a smile forming as the mint flavor swirled around her tongue. It had been pretty quiet all day and now was no exception, the only sounds being her pencil scratching against paper and Shawn humming as he poured over some files. Glancing up, she removes the candy cane for a second, just watching him. His leg is bouncing, finger tapping against the side of the paper as his eyes dart across it. His nose is scrunched up and brow furrowed as he concentrates and she thinks he’s just adorable.

Smiling fondly she returns to her paperwork and her candy cane. Though a moment later her smile drops as she realizes that he’s stopped humming. Glancing up with one cocked eyebrow she meets wide hazel eyes. His mouth is hanging open slightly causing her to tilt her head in silent questioning. It only comes to her a second later that he’s not just staring at her, he’s staring at her _mouth_ , namely what’s currently between her lips. Her lips curve into a smirk and she pulls the candy cane out slowly before pushing it back in causing his adam’s apple to bob.

“Jules…” His voice wavers slightly.

She cocks her head, putting on her most innocent face and batting her eyelashes. “Yes, sweetie?”

His eyes narrow and she knows he’s not buying her act for a second. But he just shrugs and returns to his file with a simple, “Nothing.”

She watches him for a second before pulling off more of her candy cane wrapper, plastic crinkling and causing him to glance up. Doing her best to hide her ever-growing smile, she sucks a little bit on the top before pushing it in and out of her mouth. His eyes follow her every move and he squirms in his seat. And then she plunges the whole stick into her mouth and he practically shoots out of his seat.

“Juliet Spencer-O’Hara! You know exactly what you’re doing!”

She slowly pulls out the cane, lips curving up as he groaned. “What do you mean?”

He sticks out his bottom lip, shifting uncomfortably. “Baaaabe.”

Giving him a look, she maintains eye contact while slowly pushing the candy cane back into her mouth. She hums happily around the minty treat, eyes drifting close. There’s a thump and her eyes snap back open to see that he’s jumped to his feet.

“That’s it! Give me that!” 

He reaches across the desk, hand just inches from her face and she squeals with laughter. Pushing back her chair, she rolls away from him. He skirts the side of her desk and chases her around the office, their laughter filling the air.

Finally, he catches her hand, pulling her off balance and into his arms. Laughing, she rests her hands on his chest as he pulls the candy cane from her mouth.

“You won’t be needing this anymore.” He says as he tosses it into the little garbage can next to her desk.

“Oh?” She slides her hands up his chest and hooks her arms around his neck. “And why’s that?”

“Because now I’m going to do this.” He presses his lips against hers, sealing them in a passionate kiss.

She hums and after a moment he pulls back slightly. “You taste minty.”

“That’s what happens when you eat candy canes.” 

He chuckles, his voice low. “Well if you go shut the blinds, I’ll show you what else happens when you eat candy canes.”

Humming again, she kisses him once more. “I do like the sound of that.”


End file.
